Legacies of the seven
by techyy
Summary: The seven have kids and these are the tales of their adventures. Meet Aurora Piper Valdez and Peter Joseph Valdez, our narrators.
1. Introductions

Aurora POV

I should start by introducing myself. I am a daughter of Leo and Calypso Valdez. My only sibling is my twin brother who has the ability to control fire, and change his appearance at will. My powers are the same, except for the fact that I have the ability to control life and death, and I can also sing people into doing what I want. My name is Aurora Piper Valdez and my brother is named Peter Joseph .Valdez.

Enough about me, I should start on the story. It was March 18, 2034, and I was sitting at the window seat in my room.

"Honey, I have a gift for you, since you are going to Camp Half-blood." My mom, Calypso said. She handed me a cloth bracelet.

"What does It do?" I asked, knowing my mom enchanted it.

"Put it on." Was all she said.

I put the bracelet on, and all of the sudden I was wearing different clothes. I decided what my hair and face would look like and looked into the mirror. I had dark red curled at the ends hair, with pale skin and freckles. I was wearing a shirt that had the recycling symbol and said 'save the animals', a green with white stripes ankle length shirt, my locket, and of course, my bracelet.

"Thanks, mom" I said

She just nodded and handed me a box with a note. I opened the note and it said: "here is a gift from all of the gods." I didn't even wonder why they sent that. Due to my powers, I was destined to become queen of the gods, and had to pick my king. When I opened the box, I saw a knife carved with the symbols of all the gods, a moonstone in the handle, and a green velvet handle, with vines carved into the handle. It was beautiful.

"Aurora" I heard Peter, my brother say. "The rest of the seven are here"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I heard that I freaked out. But, if I wanted to succeed, then I would have to suck it up. Here we go I thought. I ran out into the living room, and saw 15 new people. Counting Nico and Reyna of course.

We all sat down and started eating dinner. No one made a sound.

"So, I'm Aurora Piper and this is my twin brother Peter." I said

I guess, that me talking set off a bomb because, everyone started introducing themselves. I'm just going to let you learn their names along the way. Get to know them better. Mom served dinner fish for everyone, but Piper Grace, Jake Grace, Sally Grace, Leo Grace, and I had salad. I guess her kids are vegans, too. Of course I'm a vegan, I'm the goddess of Life and Death.

I decided that I wouldn't tell them about my immortality, and fate. I'll just keep my powers a secret. They'll probably think I'm a monster, considering my powers.

"Aurora Piper." I heard Percy's masculine voice snap me out of my thoughts. "We're leaving for Camp Halfblood-Jupiter."


	3. Tyson and Ella

**I just wanted to thank everyone so much for reading my story!**

Peter's POV

As we arrived at Camp Halfblood-Jupiter, I felt so excited. I looked over at Aurora Piper and saw that she was excited too. We were all walking up to Thalia's pine tree, when we ran across Tyson and his wife Ella.

"Oh, Hi Tyson." said Percy

"Brother!" Tyson shouted. Enveloping him in a hug. "Why is there a mini Annabeth and Mini Percy?" He asked.

"This Is Grace Thalia Jackson." He said pointing at the mini Thalia. "In memory of Thalia, who died in a battle 4 years ago."

"Oh" was all Ella said "She was good, she was good."

"And, this is Nico Jake Jackson." He said pointing at the mini Percy. "In memory of the boy who was '_too good' _for me."

"Okay. goodbye." said Tyson

I saw Nico glance at Percy with a sneer in his eyes. Reyna turned to him and said something I couldn't hear. What? I'm not Superman. Nico nodded his head and started chatting with Hazel.

My dad handed me a present and walked off. I opened it up and saw a pen. I clicked the cap off and a bow and quiver formed in my hand. Everyone stared at me. Probably wondering where I had got it. I decided not to rat dad out.

"I've always had it." I lie smoothly

"Okayy" said Samantha Levesque with suspicion clear in her voice.

I walked up to the pine tree and slipped through the border with ease.

"Whoa" I breathed.

"What" asked Samantha, coming up behind me.

"Look" I said

She looked down, and I knew what she saw.

"Guys." she said "They're at war with Chronos. And Iapetus is there."


	4. BOB

**Hi, Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with my family. The Next Chapter is here! **

Peter POV

"I don't want to sound like a downer, But I might not like this whole plan." I said after Piper told us a plan about storming the camp with swords in hand. I looked down the hill and saw Iapetus and Hades, battling Cronus."It looks like we're winning."

"They just banished him to the underworld." Samantha said

"What?" I looked down and saw a giant pit with Cronus falling in it "I guess You're right!"

Percy POV

Iapetus is alive! I run down the hill and towards him.

"Percy." he shouts "Bob's back."

"Bob!" I say "I said hi to the stars for you."

I hear all the girls sigh. I look around and realize that everyone is watching.

"Leave everybody." I see Bob start to leave "Not You."

"I have lot's to tell you." he says

" Me too buddy, me too." I lead him and the kids toward the big house.

**So, I know it's short, but I got writers block. review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurora POV **

"I sense a powerful, Goddess?" A satyr said once we got inside

"Umm, well Umm. " My dad said "About that, Aurora was born with powers so, she is destined to be a godess. All in all, she is more powerful than Zeus so, she will be the queen, and must choose either a god or demigod to be her king."

I swear, I could hear Percy's head breaking down, not that he has much going on in there.I giggled at that thought, and I swear, Piper read my thoughts.

"Aurora apologize right now" she said in charmspeak

"You know, even though you can charmspeak inanimate objects, you can't charmspeak me." I stated

There are some things none of them know, like the fact that I inherited powers from every god ever known in Greek and Roman mythology. I don't even know where I got these powers, even though dad was one of the seven, and mom's a former titan.

**Percy's POV **

Ok, I'm crazy, my best friend's daughter is destined to be a goddess. Leo, the scrawny friend that has been in love with Calypso for years, Leo, the one that was always cracking jokes that were never funny.

"Piper, close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." My wife said

"My lovely wife, you have so many metaphors." I said kissing her

"Enough PDA, I will be scarred for life, " Samantha said

I chuckled. "Come on, let's get to the bonfire." I said walking out to the campfire.


End file.
